The Mysterious Silver Eyes
by DaphneKrause
Summary: Jace, Isabelle and Alec find a mysterious girl whom they had mistaken for a demon at first. She has silver eyes and can see shadow hunters. But then, if she's not a demon, what is she? Warning: Dark (violence & stockholm syndrome). Jace Wayland x OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters from any of the 'The Mortal Instruments' series. All the 'The Mortal Instruments' characters in this story belong to Cassandra Clare. The rest are mine. I will not repeat this again. Thank you and enjoy the story. x**

* * *

**Introduction**

Jace was in one of the clubs in New York, with Isabelle and Alec, hunting for demons like usual. Jace had killed many demons today. He felt proud at himself. It was almost 12:00 am. It was time to go back to the Institute. They walked out of the club, and started walking on their way. The crowds of people had decreased as they reached a secluded alley for a shortcut to the Institute. Everything was fine until Alec saw a glimpse of a girl's light hair in the corner. The strange thing was that the girl had seen them. He had seen her eyes that looked strangely bright even in the darkness of the night. It was a demon. Or at least that was what Alec thought.

"There's a demon behind that corner" Alec whispered just loud enough for Isabelle and Jace to hear who were near him.

Isabelle nodded in understanding and Jace soundlessly took out his sword. Alec then slowly walked there and when he reached there, he instantly grabbed the girl. Isabelle helped Alec hold her in place as she started panicking.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she said, breathing heavily.

It would have sounded 100% sincere if only they were mundanes. They had encountered many innocent-looking demons before. They were shadowhunters.

"Nice try" said Jace, teasing his sword. "But we have dealt with hundreds like you before." and then he instantly stabbed her in the stomach.

She let out a piercing scream but did not vanish like any other demon. Jace and his two other shadowhunter siblings watched in confusion and shock as the blood that just came from where Jace stabbed her vanished and her face expression was void of any pain like nothing ever happened. She giggled. She was actually giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

That girl was giggling, looking at the 3 shadowhunters' expressions.

"You cannot kill me" her light voice spoke for the first time.

She felt a little more confident now that she thought they would leave her alone. But the two shadowhunters were still holding her in place. She tried to struggle, hoping they would let her go now, but they just held her more tightly. She did not know exactly who these people were. She just assumed they were some typical gothic criminal gang she has seen many times. Jace was still shocked and looked at his two mates.

"How is that possible?" he asked them.

"I don't know" said Isabelle, looking at the girl more curiously.

"I don't know any creature that can heal that fast." said Alec.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" asked the girl, who was now growing a little impatient and scared.

Jace then looked at the girl, curiosity taking over him.

"What are you? What is your power, girl?" Jace asked in an assertive tone, fixing his eyes on her own bright ones.

She stared at him wide-eyed, wondering what she should say. When she did not speak, Jace yanked her hair back, causing her to wince in pain.

"I asked, what is your power?" he repeated more angrily this time.

"I am not going to tell you." she said stubbornly.

"I think we should take her to the institute. Maybe Hodge can figure it out." said Alec.

He was always the wise one out of the three. Isabelle nodded and Jace agreed with a yes, his face coming back to the normal expression as he released his hand from her hair.

xxx

She may have the ability to heal but she was weak. It was simple for Alec alone to drag her with him. She was struggling at first but then she stopped when she realized there was no use. She simply had to walk with them silently the rest of the way as silent tears started to fall on her cheeks. Jace was growing impatient with his curiosity. Never had anything survived from his shadowhunter sword. Secretly, it even hurt his ego a little bit. She really was a curious thing. Similar thoughts were also running through Isabelle's and Alec's mind.

Isabelle opened the gate of the institute and led her inside. Now, the first thing they had to do was to inform Hodge about this. Alec said he would go get Hodge and Jace and Isabelle agreed. When Alec released his hand from her arm he saw a blue bruise there which disappeared like magic seconds after he released his hand. This shocked Alec once more. He then went upstairs to fetch Hodge. Jace also walked away, walking upstairs. But no one asked where he was going.

The girl was watching curiously around the hall of the institute. It wasn't what she expected. She didn't think it would be beautiful like a 5 star hotel. She was herself curious about these people.

"What's your name? I hope you can at least tell us that." asked Isabelle.

"Mia" she said, "Mia Le Feuvre" she answered.

"Are you French? Isabelle asked.

"My grandfather was french." she replied.

"Oh"

There was a long pause and Mia was hesitating but finally she decided to ask.

"Can I ask a question?" asked Mia.

"Sure." replied Isabelle.

"Who are you people?" asked Mia inwardly cursing herself for for being so blunt and sounding rude.

"That's only fair to answer if you tell us what you are first." she said sternly.

Mia then looked at the floor and said "Yeah, it's true."

But she would never tell them who she was. She would rather not know who they were.

Jace came 2 minutes later holding something black in his hands. They were handcuffs. Isabelle released Mia's wrist so Jace could handcuff her. Jace came in front of Mia.

"Please, don't." Mia protested meekly, hiding her hand behind her back.

But Jace grabbed her hands forcefully and handcuffed her wrists.

"We would be fools if we'd let you be free letting you run around anywhere." Said Jace.

Jace then casually leaned on the wall, folding his arms.

"What is taking Hodge and Alec so long?" asked Isabelle to Jace.

"Hodge wasn't here. Alec just called him and told him about the situation. He's now on his way." said Jace.

"What's your name, girl?" Jace asked.

"Mia" replied Isabelle for her.

"Mia.." Jace said, as if tasting the sound of her name on his lips.

Jace then studied the girl. He couldn't see her properly in the darkness of the night earlier but now in the light he could see her more clearly. She looked young, about 15 or something. She was around 5'3 and had small curls of ash blonde hair that stopped to her shoulders. She was quite thin and wore black jeans with a dusty pink cardigan. But her eyes. They were the most unusual and mesemerizing thing. They were silver and shone like silver. Her skin was perfect like a china doll, which made sense because she couldn't get any scar due to her healing ability. Jace then realized that she was fidgeting under his intense gaze. He liked it when girls reacted this way to him. He smirked his usual smirk. But then again, he realized that she was not just any other girl. She was extremely mysterious and this unnerved him. Jace does not like it when something is hidden from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Hodge came inside the institute after 15 minutes. Alec also came downstairs finally. Hodge inspected the girl.

"So this is the girl you were talking about, Alec?" asked Hodge.

"Yes" Alec responded.

"Take her down to the cellar." commanded Hodge.

Alec then held Mia's arm and led her downstairs. Downstairs, there were many small cellars. They looked old and were not very clean. It was cold and damp. Alec took Mia inside one of the cellars. Hodge was walking right behind them. Alec and Hodge both came inside the cellar and Alec locked the cellar bars. Mia was nervous.

"We are gong to ask you some questions, and you will have to answer them correctly." said Hodge.

Mia nodded.

"What is your full name?" asked Hodge.

"Mia Le Feuvre" she answered.

- "How old are you?"

Mia hesitated for a few seconds but then answered.

- "16"

- "Do you go to school?"

- "No"

- "Why?"

- "Because I completed my high school... last year." Mia answered, looking at the floor.

He then looked at Alec.

"Alec, I would like to see her ability." said Hodge.

Alec took out his dagger. Mia eyed the dagger nervously.

"No!" she protested.

She sunk deeper into the wall, hugging her body. But Alec forcefully took her arm and pulled up her sleeve. He cut a deep line on her flesh. She screamed in pain. But in a matter of seconds, right before Hodge's and Alec's eyes, Mia's wound and blood sunk right back inside her flesh and disappeared like nothing happened at all. Her skin was perfectly clear, with no scar or mark left.

Hodge stared wide-eyed. He looked at Mia and asked.

"Where does this ability of yours come from?"

Mia hesitated but then tried to speak confidently.

"I cannot tell you." she said, crossing her arms defensively.

"You will have to, sooner or later." said Alec, enraged at her stubbornness.

"Do you know who we are?" asked Hodge.

"No." replied Mia.

"Have you seen people like us before?" asked Alec.

"I-" Mia was thinking what to say.

"No." she answered.

"She is hiding many things from us." said Alec.

"For now, she shall be kept locked in the cellar." said Hodge.

Hodge walked on his way upstairs after nodding to Alec in understanding. Alec chained her already cuffed hands to the wall. He then turned off all the lights in the cellar and left her alone, in the cold and darkness.

That night Mia silently cried to herself in the cellar.

xxx

Hodge went to his quarters. Alec went to the kitchen where his sister and Jace were sitting. Alec sat with them on the kitchen table.

"So, did she say anything?" asked Isabelle.

"Nothing that has to do with her abilities." sighed Alec. "She is determined to not say anything about it."

"Does she know anything about shadowhunters?" asked Jace.

"She said no. But I don't believe that. She is able to see us, which means that she is not a mundane." said Alec.

"How on earth are we going to make her say anything, if nothing works on her?" said Jace, frustrated.

"We know for a fact that she can feel pain, even if she heals." said Isabelle.

"You mean, we should use torture on her?" asked Alec.

"I think that's the only way." said Jace, his eyes sparkling.

Jace was curious and enraged of Mia. She was mysterious and for the first time in history has anyone got away from shadowhunters' sword. Jace would use any means to get her to talk. Jace was growing impatient. He got off from the chair and took out his stele.

"Jace, where are you going?" called out Isabelle.

"To the cellar." said Jace, in a matter of fact-way.

"Jace, not at this time, we have to first talk to Hodge about this tomorrow." said Alec.

Jace thought for a moment but he thought Alec was right. He realized how impatient he was becoming. He put his stele back.

"Alright then, I'm going to retire for today then, goodnight." said Jace as he walked upstairs to his room.

"Goodnight" Alec and Isabelle replied in unison.

They also went to their rooms, after some time. It was 2:30am already.

* * *

**This story is going to get interesting after this or the next chapter. I can't wait for it. But it will become more exciting when we'll find out her secret!**

**Please don't forget to comment/like/follow to keep me motivated!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Daphne xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

The next day, Hodge was having a meeting in the library of the institute with Jace, Alec and Isabelle. They were sitting on one of the round tables. They were discussing about none other than Mia.

"So we should use the torture method, you say?" asked Hodge.

"Yes" replied Jace.

Hodge sighed "Alright then. I hope this will work. But if not, we'll have to call the silent brothers to help us with her situation. I'll give you 1 week." said Hodge.

And with that, the shadowhunters were dismissed. Jace could not wait to confront Mia. He was the most curious one out of the three young shadowhunters to know what her power was. He took his weapons with him and walked down the cellar.

As he reached there, he found Mia's cellar. She was lying on the ground on her side, facing the wall. When she heard footsteps coming, she quickly sat up, her bright silver eyes wide, looking at Jace, who was currently opening the lock of her cell. Jace came in the cellar after opening the the lock, and studied her. Mia had tear stains on her porcelain cheeks and her hands were handcuffed and bound to the wall with chains. Her dusty pink cardigan was now dirty. Her heartbeat increased when she saw Jace carrying many of his weapons with him. If she did not hide any power from him, he would have never want to use any violence against such an innocent looking girl, but because she was mysterious, and could be anything, maybe even worse than a demon, Jace had to do this. Not just for him, but for the sake of the world as a shadowhunter who protects the world. Jace came out of his thoughts and suddenly masked a cold expression on his face.

"Hello Mia. How was your night? Did you sleep well?" asked Jace with a sarcastic tone.

She did not reply.

"I see, you're not much of a talker, hm?" asked Jace.

"Then we should get to the point; I will ask once again. What is your power?" asked Jace, in a serious tone, kneeling down to her on one foot, coming face to face with her.

"Why d-do you want to know?" she asked.

Jace sighed. Should he tell her about shadowhunters? Is she supposed to know about them or is it a risk? He decided to not take the risk.

"It's for our own reasons, but it's only for good purposes." he said, a little more softly this time.

"We want to make sure you are not harmful." he added.

"I can assure you I'm not harmful." she said immediately.

"We can't trust you. The only way is to tell us or we'll make you." said Jace, coming back to his cold demeanor.

"No, you can't make me do that." she said, sinking deeper into the corner protectively, only her bright eyes glaring at Jace defensively.

"Oh yeah?" said Jace. "We'll see."

Jace undid her handcuffs and removed the chains. From deep down, he did not want to do this. But he had to.

He then took out his dagger. Mia stared wide-eyed of his every move in fear.

"I will stop when you tell me the answer I want." said Jace and then he instantly grabbed her arm, lifted up her sleeve and cut a sharp line with his dagger on her porcelain skin the way Alec did last night. She screamed in pain. The wound had healed but Jace continued to draw deep lines on her over and over again.

"Please stop! Please it hurts! Aahh!" she screamed in pain.

"I told you, I'll only stop when you tell me the answer." said Jace, emotionless as he cut her jean from her right knee. He then started doing the same thing on her right leg.

She kept screaming in pain but did not protest this time. Jace could not believe how stubborn she was, going through all this pain just to hide her power. Suddenly, Mia kicked Jace on his sensitive spot.

"Agh!" Jace grunted in pain.

Mia tried to crawl as fast as she could to the exit of the cellar but Jace grabbed her ankle just in time.

He was enraged. He pulled her up by her neck against the wall so that her feet couldn't touch the ground. Her small hands were around his hand chocking her neck. She couldn't breath.

"You little bitch" said Jace, glaring at her.

After a few torturous minutes, he released her and she fell, gasping for breath. Jace then handcuffed her again, and chained her hands to the wall like before.

Jace went outside the cellar and locked it. He looked at Mia through the bars. Mia looked at him back, more tear stains on her cheeks this time.

"This is just the beginning." he said.

And then he walked away, putting all the lights out and leaving her in the darkness once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Today, Robert Lightwood, (Alec & Isabelle's father and Jace's stepfather) came back from his little trip, back to the institute. When he came back, Hodge told him all about the mysterious girl that they found who was caged in the dungeons of the institute. Robert was curious hearing about her ability.

"She's 16, she said?" asked Robert.

"Yes, that's what she said." replied Hodge.

"What does she look like?" asked Robert.

"She has light-brownish hair if I remember correctly, her skin is pale and her eyes, they're strangely bright and silver. She's petite, about 5'3. At first I thought she was a faerie." said Hodge.

"That is strange, I don't know any creature or being who have silver eyes." said Robert.

"That is one of the reasons why she's mysterious." replied Hodge.

xxx

Next Day:

Today was the day Jace was going to investigate Mia for the second time after 2 days. When Isabelle and Alec came back from their investigation, they had no answer from her. They said she did not speak a word. Jace hardly thought that the idea of torturing her was going anywhere. But he will have to give it another try today. If it won't work, they'll have to think of something else.

It was 8pm, and Jace decided to go now. He took his tools and walked down the dungeons to her cellar. He was about to open the lock but he noticed that her cellar was empty. Maybe someone changed her cellar. He peaked inside all the other cellars but all of them were empty. He started panicking from inside. Did she run away? But then he heard a whimpering voice echoing from a distance. It was hers. It was coming from the opposite corridor. He walked there silently and there there was the old room that he rarely went into. He doesn't remember what it looked like. He heard her voice again.

"Please, I can do it by myself."

The door was ajar. He peaked inside. His eyes widened by what he saw.

Mia was naked, sitting inside an old bathtub filled with water trembling, trying to conceal her chest with her handcuffed hands and Robert, his own stepfather, was cleaning her with a washcloth on her legs.

"Oh but you see, I have to make sure you're properly clean. And I cannot leave a mischievous girl like you without handcuffs on her own, now can I? Remember how you tried to run away just some minutes ago? Naughty girl." said Robert, in a mocking tone.

His washcloth was coming dangerously near her inner thigh. Oh my god, he was humiliating her. Should Jace go and stop this and ruin his relationship with his stepfather or just walk away? She was a prisoner, but no matter, no Shadowhunter should be taking advantage of a prisoner this way.

Jace had no idea what to do. Instead, he just watched the scene. He never knew his stepfather very well since he was usually distant with his children most of the time, so he watched to see what he would do next. This was very unusual of him.

Mia closed her legs before Robert could go any further.

"Is there something wrong, love?" asked Robert, tilting his head in fake concern.

"You're a sick perv." said Mia as she tried to kick Robert on his chest but he was too fast and caught her leg.

But some water had already splashed on Robert's t-shirt and face. He glared at her.

"Your pathetic antics of fight are just going to make things worse for you, my dear Mia." said Robert, controlling his anger.

Robert then got up and grabbed a white towel that was on the table. He stood next to the tub and ordered.

"Get up Mia, it's time to get you dried off now." said Robert, very casually.

Mia did not get up.

"You know what happens to disobedient little girls, right?" asked Robert.

Mia still did not respond. She just kept trembling, holding her legs in the cold water.

"I see, you want to be punished, hm?" asked Robert.

"Go away." said Mia.

Suddenly Robert pulled Mia up by her wet hair, she winced and her whole body was now exposed.

"When I order you to do something, you will comply, do you understand, little girl?" he asked angrily, harshly tugging at her hair.

Mia now had tears in her eyes.

"I said, do you understand?" Robert repeated again.

"Yes." Mia replied replied meekly, having no other choice but to concede.

"Good. Now where were we?"

Robert then held the towel and started drying her shoulders and then going further down. He was clearly assaulting her sexually. Jace had no idea what to do. He knew that stopping it was the right thing to do. But she was just a prisoner and he and the others already inflicted pain on her so why should he care about this? But this was different, it wasn't right. Jace had to stop this some way.

Jace then quietly walked back to the dungeons entrance and then started walking back to the same room, with heavy footsteps this time so that they knew someone was coming. He then knocked loudly on the door, pretending that he just came now to the dungeons. He didn't look inside. He heard some footsteps from inside and after some seconds, Robert opened the door.

"Ah, Jace, what are you doing here?" asked Robert very casually. Jace then noticed that Mia had worn a flimsy nightshirt/nightgown that stopped on her mid-thigh.

"I just came to investigate Mia." said Jace as a matter of fact-way.

"I see. I was just letting Mia clean herself, I was ordered by Hodge. Now that I'm done I'll be going back upstairs. You can do what you want with her now. Goodnight, my boy." said Robert placing his hand on Jace's shoulder and then walking away.

Robert was a good actor. Jace was glad he could at least stop this situation without ruining his relationship with his step-father. But now he knows his step-father's true self. He still cannot believe what Robert did.

He looked at Mia. She was standing there awkwardly. He walked towards her.

"Come." I said politely.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to take you to the cellar Mia." I said as I held out my hand.

She looked at Jace's hand but did not respond.

"O-Okay." she said meekly, and Jace held her forearm to make sure she wouldn't run away and together they reached to her cellar. He took her inside and then locked the cellar.

Mia sat on the floor in the corner, hugging her knees as usual. It was cold down here, Jace couldn't imagine how she lived here for so long just in the cold and now she was only wearing that flimsy nightgown. No wonder why she was trembling. Jace noticed something different about her. Her eyes were not as bright as before anymore. There was a big difference. Before, her eyes shone bright and were silvery but now they were just a dull grey color. Mia's skin was still pale but it lacked the brightness. Her skin looked dull too. Something was strange. She also seemed to lack energy and looked like she could faint any second.

"You look different than before." stated Jace.

"I know." replied Mia.

"What's happening to you?" asked Jace.

"I'm going to die soon." said Mia like it was nothing.

Jace looked at her in shock and saw a smile on her face.

"How?" asked Jace in shock.

"I'm glad that I'm dying. I've been waiting for it anyways." Mia said. But that didn't answer his question.

"What are you talking about? How and why? I want to know now!" said Jace angrily.

This girl has been frustrating him since day one. She talks in riddles and hides things from them and is extremely stubborn. But he will make sure that he's going to find out about all this no matter what.

Mia now had the same expression of fear again.

"And what if I said no?" she dared to ask.

Jace was now extremely angry. He was so angry at her he did not feel pity for her about what just happened before anymore. He wanted to rip her head off. Jace's hands were around her neck and her head was pinned against the wall.

"You deserved what happened to you earlier. I feel not pity for you! If you won't tell me anything, I will.. I will" Jace was lost for words.

He couldn't say 'I will kill you' because that's what she wants. He had no idea how to kill her anyways. He removed his hands from her neck and saw as his fingerprints on her delicate neck vanished. If she didn't have a healing ability, she would have been covered in many bruises right now.

Mia looked at him in shock.

"You-you were there the whole time!" she said in realization.

"Jace did not know how to reply to that. He looked at the floor.

"Yes, I was there." he said.

"And you just watched all that happening?" she asked, more to herself. "Oh well, what else can I expect of you? You all Shadowhunters are the same! You claim to be peace-loving but you're all evil!" she said.

This is the first time he heard her speak loudly. She was at the verge of crying. Tears ran down her cheeks as she hid her face in her arms. He felt guilty. But why is he feeling guilty? Should he feel guilty? He didn't know what to feel.

"Mia, listen to me. I was shocked myself to see my stepfather doing that. I did try to help. I knocked on the door before anything worse could happen but I know I could have done something much sooner. I'm sorry." he said.

He touched her shoulder to comfort her but she flinched.

"Mia, I won't hurt you, I'm not like that." he said.

She looked at him with her teary eyes in disbelief. But she wasn't the only one. Jace was shocked at himself too. He apologized to a prisoner. And he told her he wouldn't hurt her even though he already stabbed her with his dagger multiple times the other day. What does he think he's doing?

"I was hoping you would stab me again." said Mia.

Now it was Jace's turn to be shocked.

"You want to be stabbed?" Jace asked in shock.

Mia then realized that she shouldn't have said that. Why does she keep babbling? Oh no.

"Why the hell do you want to be stabbed?" asked Jace more angrily this time.

This girl keeps becoming more and more mysterious by anything she says. But then realization struck Jace. The reason why she was losing energy and vitality was because of the pain they were all causing her. And she would eventually die if they keep hurting her. He was sure it was because of that.

"I see. You will eventually die if you keep getting hurt, isn't it?" asked Jace.

Mia's eyes widened in shock. It was like a deer caught in headlights. For Jace, that was enough to tell him the answer. He knew now. He couldn't help but feel proud that he at least found out something about her. He couldn't wait to tell Hodge.

Jace then left the cellar, locking it. He looked at Mia and smiled at her while she was completely horrified. She thought her bad days were about to end but no. Now she had no hope.

Jace left the dungeons and could not wait to inform this to Hodge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Jace went upstairs to inform Hodge about this as soon as possible. He knocked on Hodge's door. Hodge opened it. Hodge looked at Jace. Before Hodge could ask, Jace spoke;

"I found out something about Mia." said Jace, breathing heavily from running.

Hodge's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Come in." he said.

Jace came in his quarters and sat on the chair opposite to Hodge.

"Tell me." said Hodge.

Jace then explained everything to Hodge. He said how Mia could die if she would keep getting physically hurt, and how her energy was draining. The brightness of her eyes and skin that started to fade. Hodge listened carefully to Jace's every word.

"Do you have any idea what she could be, Hodge?" asked Jace.

"No, I still cannot think of anything. It's very strange. But now we know that using torture, or any kind of physical violence on her should be prohibited. I will inform this to all the other members of the institute." said Hodge.

"But what should we do with her then?" asked Jace.

"We should leave her in the cellar, and make sure she does not harm herself in any way. She needs to be kept alive." said Hodge.

Jace agreed with Hodge and then departed from his room.

xxx

The next day, Jace and all the other members, including Hodge, Robert, Alec and Isabelle were having a discussion about what they should do about Mia's current situation. They all now knew about her dying state. They had been discussing for about 10 minutes, and they still didn't know what to do. An idea had popped into Alec's mind.

"I think we should call Magnus." said Alec.

Everyone looked a him.

"What do you think he will do about this?" asked Isabelle.

"I don't know, he's a warlock. I'm sure he can use his magic power to get information from her without any torture." said Alec.

"That's a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Hodge. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Yes, we should call him tomorrow. I hope he will answer and have time for us." said Alec.

"He will have to. It's not just about us, it's about the whole community. We all need to find out what kind of creature she is." said Jace.

"It is settled then." said Hodge. "We will call Magnus Bane tomorrow."

And with that, the discussion ended. It was 7:30pm and Jace wanted to go see Mia to make sure she was okay, to make sure she wasn't self-harming. He went downstairs this time, without any violent tools for the first time. He opened the dungeons door and walked inside. He reached her cellar, and saw her head leaning against the wall, her mouth open and eyes closed. Her wrists were handcuffed like always, and she had that flimsy nightgown on her. Jace wondered how she could sleep in such cold temperature with that on. But was she really sleeping?

He opened the locker noiselessly and knelt near her to examine her. He lightly pressed his fingertip to the pulse on her neck to make sure she was alive. He could hear her soft breath and he sighed in relief. He looked at her, and unconsciously brushed her hair away from her face. God she was beautiful, even in this state. He never paid attention to how she looked like until now. She had delicate skin, but it wasn't radiant and vibrant like before, but it looked dull, like the skin of an old weathered doll. He knew it was because of her energy draining. She looked so fragile. She looked very thin, and her collarbone was showing. He did not like this. He ran his fingers gently on her collarbone, thinking how little she got to eat in the cellar.

He then heard her gasp. He came out of his trance and realized she was now awake, looking at him in shock. He removed himself quickly from her personal space as he came back to reality. He couldn't believe how he just got himself lost in her. His composure turned back to the cold one and he looked down at her.

"I just came to check on you." he said coldly and casually.

He then quickly went out of her cellar, locked the door and then walked away.

Mia then touched on the same spot where Jace ran his fingers in perplex and wondered what was that all about.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Magnus's phone ringed. He checked the number. It was from the shadowhunters' institute. He wondered hat was wrong now. They only call him when they need something. Selfish people. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he said sternly.

"Hello, is this Magnus Bane?" said Hodge's voice.

"Yes, what do you want, Hodge?" asked the ancient Warlock.

"Magnus, we have a very odd problem here, and we really need your help-" said Hodge but he was cut off.

"Hodge, you already know I don't like you people. And you know how busy I am, I have my own things to do."

"I see. I almost forgot you have a party tomorrow. But Magnus, this is really important, please."

"Ok. This better be important. I have to now delay the decorations."

"There's a girl that we found almost a week ago, and she..." Hodge went on and said everything he knew about Mia.

After hearing this, Magnus lost in thought for a while, trying to search in his mind, if he knew anyone like her. But he couldn't find any answer.

"Magnus, do you think you can help?" came Hodge's desperate voice.

Magnus sighed. "And how am I supposed to help you in that?"

"I- I don't know, you're a Warlock, you must know some way to get information out of her. Magnus, this is not just about us, but for the whole shadowhunters and downworlders alike. We need to know what she is." said Hodge, making a point.

Magnus agreed. He was getting curious about her himself.

"I'm free only after 7:00pm this evening." said Magnus.

This made Hodge sigh in relief.

"That's perfect, we'll be waiting for you here. Thank you Magnus, we really appreciate your help." said Hodge and Magnus cut the line off without a word. How rude, thought Hodge. But at least he agreed the help.

xxx

Hodge told Isabelle, Alec and Jace about Magnus agreeing to come help them investigate Mia. They were all glad.

Jace secretly had a soft spot for Mia since the day he saw her getting harassed by his step-father. He realized that she was innocent and wasn't dangerous at all, or she would be able to fight for herself. He thought as them being the monsters, not her. He remembered that day when she said that they were the monsters, and he wanted to prove that wrong.

After lunch, Jace saved some food for Mia. He secretly took a tray with him downstairs. He opened the lock of the dungeons, holding tray in one hand. He walked inside and walked to her cellar. She was rocking back and forth hugging her knees. She must be bored out of her mind sitting here all day. I opened the lock of the cellar and came inside. She saw me with the tray in my hand and I could tell by her expression that she didn't expect that.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's for you." I said as I gently placed the tray near her on the ground.

I knelt on one knee and searched for her eyes but she turned herself towards the wall, still hugging her knees.

"I don't want anything from you." she said.

"Why?" I demanded.

"You know that." she said.

"I know you're still angry about that, but you have to eat." I said.

"Why do _you_ care about my health?" she asked, still facing the wall.

I looked at the way her bones on her spine were showing on her back and how much she started looking more and more like a skeleton. She needs to be kept alive.

"Mia, do not argue with me. You will do as I say. Now turn around." I said a little more sternly.

She did not budge.

"Mia. Don't make me do it. You have two choices, you do it or I'll do it for you." I repeated.

She still did not move. I sighed. Can she ever not be stubborn? No.

I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her around. But she was looking at an invisible point on the other wall.

"Mia, look at me. If you agree to eat, I will release your handcuffs. If you don't, I will have to force you to eat it, like a child. What do you want?" I asked.

"I will never eat anything you offer me. I told you. There's no use." she said, glaring at me.

I can't deny, but it's cute when she tries to act brave or glare at me. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"What?" she asks, now glaring while confused.

"Nothing." I say, coming out of my thoughts. I turn serious again as I see that she's still being stubborn and not accepting the food.

"If you're thinking that we added poison or something in it, then I can prove it that there isn't." I said as I brought the spoon of rice near my mouth. But I was cut when she spoke.

"I wish there was so I could just die faster." she said.

'That's it. I'm not taking it anymore' I thought as I brought the spoon of rice near her mouth.

"Open your mouth Mia." I said.

But she turned her face away.

"Seriously, you're going to do this?" I asked. "You're just making it more hard for yourself." I said.

"Okay, okay I'll eat, but I want to eat it myself!" she said finally accepting the food.

"Okay." I said smiling.

I started opening her handcuffs. "Now was that hard? It took almost half an hour for me to convince you to eat." I said.

She rubbed her wrists where there were angry red lines because of the handcuffs. She started eating slowly, taking small bites. I watched her every move as she started eating more comfortably. She put the spoon on the plate when there was still half food left in it.

"Finish it, Mia." I said.

"I'm full." she said.

"Are you not hungry, after so many days of starving?" I asked.

"I'm used to it now. It feels weird eating real food." she said.

"You will have to get used to eating real food it now, Mia." I said.

"Why are you so caring all of a sudden?" she asked.

I didn't know how to answer that. Instead I just handcuffed her hands back, picked up the tray and walked outside, locking the door and walking away.

* * *

**Hello my dear readers, I just want to say that if you have been reading this story I would like to thank you for it. 3 Don't forget to review please! Because the more reviews I get the more I feel motivated to write the story. And if you like it, please follow/favorite my story to be kept updated with my new chapters. I update almost every week and sometimes less than a week.**

**I love you all, Mimi xx**


End file.
